


Так ты все еще девственник, добе?

by Yuu_Sangre



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Nausea, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Snakes, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre
Summary: Лес. Наруто настиг Саске. Битва. Кто победит? Кто умрет? Так или иначе, ни один из них не уйдет с поля боя неудовлетворенным.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 14





	Так ты все еще девственник, добе?

\- Типичный девственник, - фыркнул Учиха, опуская кунай. Наруто замер, глядя на него расширенными от удивления глазами.

Они сражались. Ну, как сражались, скорее, Наруто просто защищался от пока безуспешных, но очень уверенных попыток Саске его прикончить. 

\- Ты догнал меня только ради этого? - все время издевался Саске. - Чтобы играть в кошки-мышки?

У него всегда был подвешен язык на всякие колкости. На то, чтобы ранить. А в остальное время, не раня Наруто или еще кого, он молчал. Видимо, копил силы, чтобы потом все-таки раскрыть свой грязный рот.

Наруто пялился на его губы, искривленные насмешливой ухмылкой. Рубашка Саске в пылу битвы сползла с одного плеча. Теперь у него натренированное тело, сильное, даже мощное, хотя сам он от природы скорее субтильный. Такому, как Саске, никогда не “нарастить” плечи, даже если его руки будут сильнее, чем у всех остальных, они все равно будут казаться… вот такими. Хрупкими, что ли. В его руке зажата катана, через которую проходит, небось, миллиард киловатт (Наруто ни черта не знал в силе тока), а все мысли его соперника заняты обдумыванием ЭТОГО.

Даже жалко. В смысле, жалок. Наруто подумал, что жалок, и метнул кунай, заменяя себя на бревно и при помощи этого простого обманного трюка хватая Саске за плечи, чтобы взять в захват…

И в этот момент Наруто ощущает катану у своей шеи, а Саске перед ним расплывается, как мираж, становясь неосязаемым в два счета. Понятно. Это ему расставили ловушку, а не наоборот…

Его клон, помогавший в атаке, исчезает с привычным звуком, словив кунай от Саске с печатью-бомбой. Лес. Вода. Поле битвы. Никого вокруг. Сталь катаны отражает солнечные лучи.

Черт. Это плохо. Саске стоит у него за спиной, и, кажется, сейчас перережет ему глотку.

Но Саске испускает странный смешок и спрашивает:

\- Ты ведь все еще девственник, Наруто, не так ли?

У Удзумаки звенит в ушах. Что значит “ты еще девственник”? И сейчас? Еще одна издевка или неудачная шутка?..

\- Я к тому, что тебе, должно быть, грустно, - продолжает Саске. Его речи сочатся змеиным ядом. И да, в это момент белая блестящая змея опоясывает торс Наруто подобно словам Учихи, крепко связывая его по рукам и ногам по струнке смирно.

\- Грустно, даттебайо?.. - пытается скалиться в ответ Наруто, но получает грубый, даже примитивный тычок в живот, и на секунду сгибается пополам.

\- Ну да, грустно умирать молодым, - Саске медленно обходит противника, продолжая указывать катаной на его яремные вены. Оказавшись впереди, он останавливается и расплывается в гаденькой улыбке: - И даже не познав всех прелестей жизни.

Не долго думая, Наруто плюет ему в лицо со словами:

\- Причем тут это, теме?! То, что ты продал задницу Орочимару, не делает тебя знатоком… взрослой жизни!

Саске отворачивается, когда слюна Наруто оказывается на его щеке, затем медленно, с нескрываемой яростью вытирает ее тыльной стороной ладони. У него, кстати, идеальная кожа, если обратить на это внимание. Но с такого расстояния не обратить невозможно, думает Наруто. Видимо, от ветра (в лесу довольно прохладно) оказавшийся на виду сосок стал выпуклым и острым. Маленький темный ореол испещрен рельефными точками. Интересно, насколько сейчас он чувствителен?

Саске заметил его взгляд:

\- Куда ты смотришь?.. Так-так. А если, - и он сбрасывает вторую половину своей широкой, развратной, белоснежной рубашки, - вот так?

И вот уже он самодовольно наблюдает за реакцией соперника. Наруто переминается с ноги на ногу, как если бы хотел в туалет - змея, беспрестанно наматывающая круги вокруг его тела, некстати задевает… те струны души, которых сейчас не стоило бы касаться. Наруто безнадежно зациклен на Саске Учихе, и об этом известно всем в деревне Листа и округе. Но эта битва неожиданно и однозначно раскрыла какие-то новые грани его одержимости...

\- Да ты та еще шлюшка, - резюмирует Саске не без одобрения в голосе, опуская катану: в таком состоянии парень, придумавший Технику Соблазнения еще в детстве, точно не опасен. Взгляд Удзумаки подернут пеленой. Он пытается расслабить руки, прижатые к телу за спиной. Зря - змея лишь усилила хватку. Большая, такая приятно прохладная…

Саске касается своего соска левой рукой - дерзко, напоказ. Он использует слюну Наруто, чудом не успевшую высохнуть, чтобы увлажнить пальцы. Не отрывающий от него Наруто испускает слабый вздох. Саске усмехается:

\- Да ты и правда девственник, добе. - Он тянет за конец фиолетового каната, и тот падает вниз вместе с нижней частью его сложного одеяния. На нем остаются лишь обтягивающие штаны… с заметной ныне выпуклостью. - Что, Сакура хранит себя для старика Какаши? - беззлобно произносит он.

\- За- заткнись!.. - слабо возмущается Наруто, сводя вместе коленки.

Но тот и не продолжает развивать эту тему. Сейчас Саске не имеет в виду то, что говорит - просто ему захотелось сказать что-нибудь пошлое.

\- То есть, ты не отрицаешь? - в предвкушении уточняет он.

\- Сакура-чан не…!

\- Да плевать мне на Сакуру, - перебивает его Саске, теперь поглаживающий себя за промежность поверх одежды. - Я про тебя.

Наруто сразу же тушуется и краснеет, отводя глаза в сторону. К чему скрывать очевидное? 

Однако истину он не произнесет вслух даже под пыткой: у него никогда не стояло раньше. Он пытался, но даже подрочить толком не получалось. Наверное, поэтому он всегда был так помешан на теме секса в своих техниках. Ему нравилось, что он хотя бы может возбуждать других. 

Джирайя, кстати, хотел показать его Тсунаде, считая это серьезнейшим недугом, но Наруто запретил, пообещав раскрыть ей все его мерзкие грешки, и эро-сеннин отстал со словами “как знаешь”.

Только при виде Саске его “прибор” (еще одно словечко из лексикона эро-саннина) дергался вверх совершенно непроизвольно и без усилий. И теперь это было абсолютно очевидно. Нет, у Наруто не было проблем со словом “гей”, он даже пытался переспать с одним красавчиком из Суны где-то с год назад, но не получилось. Никогда не получалось. До сегодняшнего момента.

Его тело хотело только Саске. Теперь это было ясно как день.

\- С-саске, - он не мог поверить, что говорит это, но назад пути нет - да и какая разница, если он проиграл? - Будь моим первым. Хорошо?

Он подразумевает “последним” и поднимает на Саске умоляющий взгляд голубых глаз, подернутых поволокой слез. И кажется, тому нравится видеть его таким. Саске закусывает губы, тяжело дыша, а потом полностью, глубоко засовывает себе в рот два пальца, картинно смазывая их слюной:

\- Раз так, то я должен… сделать все, что в моих силах… Не могу же я позволить своему бывшему лучшему другу умереть не выебанным! 

Наруто давится своим горячим “спасибо”, потому что Саске резко подходит к нему, и, как в день их первой встречи спустя 2 года порознь, кладет ладонь на плечо - только теперь прижимая к земле. Наруто оказывается на коленях, змея вокруг него недовольно шипит - она не ожидала таких действий хозяина. А Саске, торопливо расстегивая брюки, сует свой член прямо в приоткрытый рот и по-хозяйски хватает копну пшеничных волос в пригоршню, толкаясь внутрь.

Наруто нечем дышать и слюна течет по подбородку, потому что он никак не может ее сглотнуть или остановить, но ощущать твердого, соленого, жаркого Саске в себе - просто невероятное чувство. Когда они целовались в детстве, Саске был безвкусным, точнее, пресным. Он хватает его жестче, за затылок, и из глаз хлыщут слезы, но Наруто не хочет, чтобы он останавливался.

А Саске как будто не может читать его мысли (хотя на самом деле вроде как может, но сейчас это уже неважно). Он резко отстраняется, и Наруто, не удержав равновесия и так же резко склонившись, блюет на землю перед собой остатками скудного завтрака, состоящего из воды и питательного пирожка Сакуры.

\- Черт, Наруто! - Саске как-то необычно, высоко и заливисто смеется, и Наруто смотрит на него сквозь упавшую на лицо челку. - Молись, чтобы у меня не упал после такого зрелища.

\- Сам виноват, уебок, - злобно отвечает Наруто. Его бесит эта ситуация - руки за спиной, без помощи не встать из-за дурацкой змеи, не накинуться на этого придурка, не повалить на траву и не оттрахать так, чтобы Орочимару еще месяц тонул в его порванной заднице. Никакого контроля. Может, это так его возбудило?

\- Не поспоришь, - хмыкает Саске. Его большой и на удивление эстетически красивый член (хотя как иначе у этого мистера вселенная) самозабвенно торчит из ширинки. И настроение поэтому тоже отличное, он даже решает не пинать Наруто за его дерзость. В конце концов, она тоже горячит.

Блондин тем временем выпрямляется и гордо, с прищуром смотрит на него снизу вверх. 

\- Если мне не понравится, - нагло объявляет он, - я тебе яйца откушу. 

\- Попробуй, - хохочет Саске, а потом на удивление серьезно выдает: - Но у меня не бывает недовольных любовников. Ты еще спасибо скажешь. Вернее, проскулишь, сучка.

Наруто собирался было что-то на это выдать, но Саске так же бесцеремонно хватает его под коленями и за ягодицы, и через мгновение они оказываются на соседней чистой полянке. Наруто тут же толкают мордой в душистую землю, устраивают поудобнее с задом, торчащим кверху, и стаскивают штаны. Наруто стыдливо вспоминает, что не мылся уже несколько дней - не до того в лесной погоне. Впрочем, он тут же понимает, что и Саске, наверное, тоже был не только что с горячих источников, и ему становится как-то плевать на нежные чувства партнера.

\- Ну что там?! - восклицает он недовольно. 

\- Блять, - слышится за спиной, а затем следует звук смачного шлепка по попе, умеренно болезненного, и он ощущает пальцы Саске в своем анусе.

Сначала это не чувствуется практически никак, как будто его просто касаются, только изнутри, без какого-либо удовольствия. Но потом Саске хватает его за висящий вниз член и начинает надрачивать в такт, и это можно сравнить с моментом, когда к проводам подкрутили лампочку и она наконец загорается - появляется связь между возбуждением и ласками ануса, а затем добавляется и нечто иное, еще более непривычное чувство, и Наруто понимает - наверное, Саске нащупал простату.

Через несколько минут он уже сам насаживается на эти умелые пальцы, оттопыривая пятую точку и сжимая кулаки связанных за спиной рук, ругается отборными словечками Джирайи, с шипящим звуком выпуская выдохи из легких. Саске приказывает змее вместо ног обвиться вокруг члена Наруто, шире расставляет его колени, и Наруто просит:

\- Войди в меня уже наконец!

На удивление, Учиха с матами послушно толкается внутрь, и они оба стонут, замерев на какое-то время. 

\- Расслабься, тупица, или… я не смогу… - пыхтит Саске, но Наруто просто не может. А вдруг, если он его выпустит, это чувство исчезнет? Он нехотя подается назад, колени невольно скользят шире по траве. Еще немного, и такими темпами он сядет на шпагат.

Саске уверенно хватает его за бедра и крепко тянет на место, а затем на себя, передумав, потом отклоняется и садится прямо на землю, увлекая за собой Наруто за край его оранжевой куртки. Наруто оказывается сверху, запрокидывая голову с широко открытым ртом, потому что Саске полностью в нем и его словно ослепляет. 

\- Саске, я - ааа! - сейчас...!

С громким хлопком змея, терзающая его член, исчезает, и чувство неумолимого приближения кульминации на время стихает. Наруто с облегчением смотрит вниз и наконец-то видит собственную эрекцию. Оказывается, у него широкий, крепкий член с выпуклыми синеватыми венами. Хоть что-то. Саске начинает двигаться, и стояк Наруто тоже мотает вверх и вниз. Он зажмуривается, задыхаясь.

Теперь Саске держит его руки за спиной своей правой ладонью, крест на крест сжимая запястья, а второй водит по его ягодице и бедру, изредка одаривая их приятными шлепками. 

Наруто его не видит, хотя очень бы хотелось, и он говорит:

\- Саске? 

\- Ммм? - слышится сдавленный ответ. Саске тяжело и сбивчиво дышит.

\- Т-трахни меня лицом к лицу. 

\- Наруто, блять! Ты можешь помолчать хоть ненадолго?.. - проходит пара мгновений. - Л-ладно.

Наруто вновь хватают под коленкой, переворачивают, трансформируют. Не успев ничего понять, он оказывается в позиции лежа, Саске так же цепко прижимает его руки к траве над протектором Конохи на лбу. Его ноги высоко задраны, их держит за головой Саске на уровне щиколоток странный узел из штанов и белья. 

Учиха все еще боится, что он сбежит? Все-таки, он такой придурок.

Саске смотрит ему прямо в глаза, медленно входя вновь. Наруто кажется, что это самый важный момент в его жизни, самый значимый. Саске неуклюже пару раз толкается внутрь, не отрывая взгляда от лица напротив, а потом Наруто чувствует его сперму внутри себя и не выдерживает.

Саске уже вытаскивает, когда Наруто хрипло шепчет его имя, кончая себе на живот.

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Учиха наклоняется и впивается в его пересохшие губы. От Наруто пахнет желчью и потом, но запах секса перебивает для Саске все. Их секса. Они долго целуются, грязно, “по-взрослому”. Это вам не деньки в Академии, столько лет прошло. А Наруто по-прежнему на вкус как мисо-суп.

\- Ну вот ты больше и не девственник, - замечает он, когда они лежат рядом на траве, отдыхая и пытаясь наконец отдышаться. Наруто теперь связан фиолетовым канатом Саске. - Неплохо, как считаешь?

\- Убьешь меня теперь? - лениво уточняет поверженный противник, щурясь от солнца над головой.

\- А ты что же, не против? - иронично, но не без удивления спрашивает Саске.

Наруто поворачивает к нему голову, смотрит исподлобья, пристально, и произносит почти шепотом:

\- Я хочу, чтобы твоя катана вошла в меня по самую рукоять еще раз 20, пока солнце не сядет. И чтобы от всех моих... биологических жидкостей песок вокруг стал мокрым. Хочу, - выделил он это слово, - чтобы ты поставил меня на колени и хочу молить тебя о пощаде, Саске. 

Сглотнув, Саске думает о том, что его список желаний относительно короток: сейчас он хочет 2 вещи - пить и Наруто. Он уже тянется к нему, но тут блондин с победоносной ухмылкой произносит:

\- Но не сегодня, - и с легким “пуф” исчезает.

\- Это был гребанный клон?! Наруто!!! - словно слышит Удзумаки вслед, уносясь прочь между деревьями. Он уже довольно далеко от места их… схватки. Некоторое время Наруто наблюдал за ними с клоном издалека, пытаясь улучить удобный момент для атаки, но потом осознал для себя, что атаковать Саске не планировал и ранее, и решил отступить.

Волны пережитого клоном опыта проносятся по его телу, буквально сбивая с ног. Он оступается и спрыгивает с дерева на землю. У него самого так и не встал там, в лесу - от одной только мысли, что его клон делает Саске минет, не говоря уже о картинке, он кончил в штаны, почти по-детски, и после этого вообще не мог думать о сексе.

Но сейчас ему точно нужна была минутка. Спешно вытащив член из ширинки, он принялся неумело дрочить, прислонившись к сосне, и кончил тоже скоро, но уже совсем иначе, по-настоящему.

Саске довел его до оргазма. По факту, Саске уже трижды заставил его кончить. От этой мысли, а может, от всего сразу, но у Наруто кружилась голова. А такая долгожданная эрекция почему-то и не думала исчезать.

Но ему нужно собраться, лагерь команды номер 7 должен быть совсем недалеко. Утром он ускользнул, не дождавшись товарищей, потому что хотел выследить Саске лично, и потому, что никто не верил его словам, что тот где-то поблизости. Но он ведь сделал это. Нашел Саске, настиг его. А теперь время близится к вечеру и его, должно быть, ищут. Он думал, что вернется еще до рассвета, поэтому не оставлял вместо себя клона, в кои-то веки решив поберечь силы для Саске. Что ж...

\- Черт, Наруто! Ох!.. - услышал он вдруг за спиной, не имея никаких внутренних сил, чтобы прекратить дрочить. Обернувшись из-за плеча, он увидел на опушке Сакуру, закрывшую лицо рукой. - Да перестань ты! - разозленно крикнула она ему.

\- Не могу, - жалобно произнес он. - Не выходит!

\- Что? - в ирьенине тут же проснулся профессионал. Непонятно, почему, но она спросила: - У тебя это с утра, что ли?

Она заинтересованно сделала шаг вперед, но Наруто завопил, чтобы девушка не приближалась.

\- Да ладно тебе, я же врач, - удивленно и даже немного обиженно проговорила она, не отнимая ладони от лица. 

\- Просто дай мне закончить, ладно! - психанул Наруто, рванув в кусты.

Через где-то полчаса и еще 2 мощных оргазма он слушал вместе со всеми рассказ Сакуры о том, что, будучи, очевидно, конченным извращенцем, он мастурбировал на полянке весь день, пока они искали его в округе, и потому прятался, не желая быть уличенным. 

\- Это правда, Наруто-кун? - строго нахмурился Ямато. Наруто было так стремно, что этот пугающий сенсей разозлится, что он увлеченно закивал. 

\- Я слышал, что такое бывает в период полового созревания, - подал голос Сай, стоявший здесь же.

\- Вообще-то я не девственник! - разозлился Наруто. 

\- Да об этом вроде и речи не шло, - поддела Сакура. И правда, причем тут эта тема? - Только вот теперь еще труднее тебе поверить.

Все засмеялись. Напряжение тут же спало. Ямато повернулся к Наруто напоследок перед готовящимся ужином:

\- Но я делаю тебе выговор на первый раз, Наруто-кун. Ты же понимаешь, что во время миссии, даже если мы к ней пока еще только в пути, шиноби не может просто брать и исчезать на полдня.

Наруто снова кивнул:

\- Этого больше не повторится, Ямато-сенсей, честное слово!

\- Ну-ну, конечно, - захихикала Сакура.

А Наруто вдруг стало грустно. Больше не повторится… да, наверное. Хотя… все в силах Саске! Он всегда знает, в какой деревне шиноби искать его смуглый зад. Может быть, уж теперь-то он вернется в Коноху?..


End file.
